Home
by Lilybug0402
Summary: Sev is feeling homesick lately, she misses her family of bears. Dustin tried her best to comfort her, but it doesn't her that much. However, an unsuspecting vistor comes by Mike's house on day. Someone that Sev knew well.


**Once Again I do not own Stranger Things!!**

 **So this is my second one for the day! I actually pre write these on Docs and I have another one that I just finished today! That one will be coming soon! But this one is another one with Sev in it and we even see some #deven (Dustin Seven) in it!! Ok without further a do, let's go!!**

 **~Lily**

It's been a week since El's elder sister, Sev (short for Seven), has come into the kids lives. She has been staying at Dustin's house without his mom knowing. The gang enjoyed having Sev around. Especially her sister and Dustin. Dustin and Seven formed a bond like Eleven and Mike had. He feels like he needs to make sure she's safe. Despite being raised by bears for Fourteen out of fifteen years of her life.

One day, while Dustin was at school, Seven was at his house in his room. He told her to stay in his room until he came back from school, and to be as quiet as possible. So Seven looked around in his room and found plenty of things to do. She found a book on the floor, The Little Mermaid. She read the book for a few hours. Taken in every word that was written in the pages. After she finished reading, she looked outside the window in Dustin's room. There was a beautiful view of the woods, where Sev grew up. Sometimes, Sev misses the den where her bear family raised her. Her kind and gentle mother, her protective and loving father, and her three siblings, Maya, Liam, and Korina. She especially misses Maya, the two adopted sisters had a very strong bond.

When Dustin came home from school, he went into his room to check on Seven. Who was still looking at the window. He asked her if she was ok.

"I miss my family a lot." Seven told him, "I mean, I'm glad that I'm here with people and my sister. But it's weird not being at the den with my family."

"I get it Sev," Dustin replied, "You're just a little homesick."

"Homesick? But I feel fine."

"No, it's when you miss home a lot that you feel a little weird." Dustin explained.

"Ohhh I get it!"

"Come on Sev, we're going over to Mike's!"

The two rode his bike over to Mike's house. Lucas, Will, Max, and Eleven were already there. When Dustin and Seven arrived at Mike's, Seven immediately went over to El to give her a hug. Within the short amount of time they've spent together, Seven and Eleven formed a special sisterly bond. Seven loves El just the way she is and wouldn't change anything about her. The same thing goes for El with Sev. A few minutes later, the boys and Max played Dungeons and Dragons, while El and Sev watched them play. Everything was going great until they heard a noise from outside.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas questioned.

"It's coming from outside!" Max noticed.

The gang went outside and looked around. At first they didn't see anything. However, all of a sudden, a small baby bear jumped out. Seven immediately was concerned. She went to the cub to get a closer look.

"Sev don't go near that bear!" Will told her.

"It's fine Will." Dustin told him.

Seven got a closer look and the little cub, and her face lit up.

"I can't believe it!" Seven exclaimed, "Maya! What are you doing here?"

The bear and her started playing around like bear cubs do. Everyone was very confused. A bear cub and Seven were playing like wild animals would. Except one of the wild animals was a human girl.

"Sev, what are you doing?" Mike asked her.

Seven and the cub stopped playing and the cub got on her lap.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to Maya, she's one of my bear siblings!"

"Sisters?" El asked, worried that she was going to lose her sister.

"Yes El," Sev replied, "but don't worry El, you're still my sister too! She's just my adopted sister."

Seven then turned her attention back to Maya. "Maya, does Mama know you're here?"

Maya groaned, she told Seven that she ran away without Mama knowing. She missed Sev a lot and she wanted to stay with her. Max asked what Maya said, and she told all of them.

"What are we going to do?" Will asked, "Maya can't stay here."

"I agree," Seven responded, "Maya should be with Mama and Papa. She's only a baby."

Then, Seven came up with an idea,"Dustin, can she stay with us? In your room?"

"Sev, I don't think that's a good idea." Dustin told her, "It's already a challenge keeping you a secret, but a baby bear!"

"Dustin, if Maya stays out here alone, she could die! I'll make sure she's quiet! Please."

Seven gave Dustin the puppy dog eyes. Then Maya gave him the puppy dog eyes too.

Dustin smiled, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"El taught me!"

Dustin looked back at El, who was giggling. He then turned back to Seven and the little cub, who was still giving him the puppy dog eyes. Seven even pouted her lips and started to whine. Dustin couldn't say no to Seven now. So he gave up and told her that Maya could stay for the night until they could go to the woods tomorrow morning and take Maya back to the den. Seven and Maya were both excited that she could stay with them for the night. A few hours later, Dustin and Seven went home for the night. Where Dustin observed Sev and Maya playing like cubs would do. He also took some notes on her observations. Noting how Sev clawed at Maya with her sharp fingernails and how Maya was clawing and chewing on Sev's long tangled brown hair. Which brought up a question for Seven.

"Hey Sev," Dustin said to her as she stopped playing with Maya, "Have you ever considered cutting your hair?"

"Cutting my hair? As in making it shorter?" Sev asked him.

Dustin nodded, "Well I mean your hair is so tangled and dirty. Your knots must've been there for a very long time. Cutting it will make it look nicer."

"I don't want to cut my hair." Sev protested, "But I can brush my hair out maybe."

"Why not?"

"I'm worried my family will not recognize me. If I brush it out, at least it's still long."

Then Seven and Maya got tired, Dustin observed the two as they got into sleeping position. He noticed how Seven was almost on top of Maya when they fell asleep. Similar to how a mother bear would shield her cubs. He was astonished on how bear like she was. It made Dustin excited to go to the woods tomorrow morning and look for her den. He could do more scientific research on the human behavior comparing to the bear behavior.

Dustin woke up the next morning hearing a scream coming from the living room. He checked to see if Maya was still in his room, she was, she was still sleeping with Seven. Until they both woke up from the screaming. Dustin told Seven and Maya to stay here and they watched as Dustin went out of the house and closed the door. Seven went up to the door and put her ear against it. While Dustin went to his frantic mother.

"Mom, are you ok?" He asked her.

"No! There's a bear outside our house and it looks mad!!"

Hearing this, Seven looked back at Maya and realized that it could be their mother. Seven wanted to go outside and find out if it was their mom, but she promised Dustin that she would stay in his room. However, she was worried that his mom called the cops and that would mean that her mother could be shot and killed. But if she did do that, then she might be taken away from Dustin. She eventually decided that her family's safety is more important than staying with Dustin. Seven told Maya to stay in Dustin's room and she went out to investigate. Dustin's mom was shocked when she saw a girl coming out of her son's room.

"Dustin! What is a girl doing in our house?" His mother asked him.

"Seven I told you to stay in my room!" Dustin scolded her.

Seven ignored him and went straight for the window. She looked outside and spotted the bear, she immediately recognized her as her mother. Seven started to tear up.

"Mama!" She whispered to herself.

Then, she went outside and slowly approached her mother. At first, she was nervous that her mother wouldn't know it was her, because of her new clothes. Luckily, she only had to tell her mother that it was her in bear, and the two were reunited. Dustin went outside, despite his mother telling him not to, to observe the behavior between Seven and her mother. He noted how her mother hugged her like she was one of her cubs and licked her head. Seven had tears in her eyes. She's never been happier.

"Mama, I've missed you so much!" Seven said to her in bear, "I know why you're here, you're looking for Maya right?"

Her mother told her yes.

"Don't worry Mama, she's here and safe, she's in that boy's room. We were actually going to bring her back today. But I'm glad you came by instead!"

Then, she turned to Dustin, "Dustin, can you get Maya for me?"

He nodded and went back to his room to get the cub. He picked Maya up like a baby and brought her outside. Before Dustin could give Maya to Seven, a hunter arrived.

"Ok let's get this over with!" He said as he held his gun at Mama bear.

Seven shielded her mother to make sure she wouldn't get shot.

"Leave her alone!" Seven shouted, "She isn't here to hurt anyone!"

"Listen kid this isn't up to you now out of the way."

Seven concentrated on the gun that the hunter had. Dustin watched as her nose began to bleed. She used her powers and broke the gun in half with her mind. The hunter freaked out as he saw his gun in ruins.

"Leave! Now!"

The hunter got in his truck and drove away in fear. Dustin went up to Seven and gave her Maya.

"Sev, are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm fine Dustin." She answered, "Mama, I would like to introduce you to Dustin, he's been keeping me safe in the human world for the past week."

Her mother gave Dustin a paw like a dog and she let out a little growl.

"She said 'Nice to meet you.'" She told Dustin.

Then her mother quietly roared, and licked his hand.

"What did she say now?" He asked.

" 'Take care of her.' Oh mama, I can't believe you're leaving so soon. I wish you can stay!"

Her mother told Seven that it was for the best. She was with her own kind now and she didn't need her anymore. Seven started to cry, telling her that she still needed her. Her mother gave her another hug and told her that Seven will always be her daughter. She knew where to find them if she misses them. She and Maya left the Henderson house hold. Seven cried on Dustin's shoulder.

"I can't believe she's gone." Seven cried.

"You'll see her again." Dustin comforted her, "I promise."

Then, his mother called Dustin in. He told Seven to wait outside. After a couple minutes of begging and explaining, Dustin's mom agreed to let her stay in the guest room. However, Seven wanted to stay in Dustin's room, since she isn't used to sleeping alone. She eventually said yes as long as they don't sleep together and Dustin cleans his room. Seven quickly got adjusted to being able to explore the house freely with people knowing. She even cleaned herself up and washed her hair for the first time. Overtime, Max and El taught her how to do hairstyles. Along with learning about personal hygiene, Dustin taught Seven some basic skills, such as math and science. Seven quickly became interested in both subjects because of the way Dustin has been teaching her. He also taught Sev some basic things like how to eat with a fork and how to drink from a cup.

Sev still felt homesick at times, but when she did, she goes to the woods and spend time with her family at their den. Dustin was worried about her going to see her family because she's changed so much. He feared that her family would forget her and attack her. However, her family knew it was her since she understood what the bears were saying. She told her family that she will visit them at least once a week if that was ok with them. Maya obviously wanted her to come visit every week, as well as her other two siblings. Her parents said that it would be great if she came every week. If she wanted, she could even bring one or two of her human friends.


End file.
